


Shore Leave

by i_ship_too_many_things



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_too_many_things/pseuds/i_ship_too_many_things
Summary: Jim is very excited for shore leave that he intends to spend with his boyfriends on the M-Class planet they're currently orbiting. His boyfriends are not quite as cooperative as he would like but that's just who they are.





	1. Leonard

Leonard threw himself down in bed and breathed out heavily. It had been a long goddamn day. The sickbay had been swamped all day- somehow everyone had managed to get minor burns and cuts and headaches on the same day and Leonard was fed up of treating tiny paper cuts that they should just leave to heal naturally- it’s a waste of the equipment to be healing inconsequential wounds all the time. He was thinking about issuing a ship wide announcement that stated that anyone coming to him with an ‘injury’ could go and get fucked. He had more important things to do with his time, like sleep.

He wriggled out of his clothes and lay in the middle of the massive bed spread out like a starfish and closed his eyes. He was going to make the most of his 5 hours sleep before his next shift.

But then his perfect tranquility was interrupted by the sound of the door to his quarters opening and his boyfriends entering, apparently in a heated discussion.  


“Spock we are not staying on the ship during Shore leave. We are going to be orbiting an M-class planet with amazing beaches and you want to stay aboard the ship?”  


“It is illogical to travel down to the surface. The temperature on the surface is over 10 degrees hotter than what you and Leonard are accustomed to, you would be unable to cope in the temperatures.”  


“We’re a resilient species Spock, we’ll be fine. And besides it’ll be fun, we can go in the sea.”  


“That would be preferable to remaining on land as the temperatures of the water are 2.4 degrees cooler than the temperature on land.”  


“So you’re agreed we can go down?”  


“I still think it would be illogical but if this is what you wish for Jim I am happy to comply.”  


“Would you two shut up, I’m trying to sleep.” Leonard grumbled from the bed.  


“Apologies Leonard.” Spock nodded his head and began to strip down to his underwear before climbing into bed beside Leonard who curled himself over so that his boyfriends could fit on the oversized bed.  


“Bones did you hear what Spock said,” he too stripped down before climbing to bed, “we can go down to the surface!”  


“Kid, would you shut up and let me sleep, I’m tired.”  


“Okay,” Jim agreed and curled into Leonard’s side, he lifted up his arm to accommodate Jim’s shape and draped it over his shoulder once he was settled.  


“Spock?”  


“Yes Leonard?”  


“Come here.” Leonard beckoned to his boyfriend and Spock shifted closer to him so that Leonard could lean his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “You know we’re gonna have to kit Jim out in a butt tonne of sunscreen.”  


“I do not understand your method of measuring the amount of sunscreen required.”  


“A lot,” Leonard smiled, “it means a lot.”  


“I agree Leonard, Jim’s complexion makes him prone to negative effects from the rays of any sun and given that this planet is approximately 50 light seconds closer to it’s sun than earth is to your sun he is likely to be extremely burned.”  


“Would you two stop teasing me.”  


“We are not teasing you Jim.”  


“The hobgoblin’s right, we fully intend to coat you in sunscreen every hour.”  


“I thought you wanted to sleep.”  


“I do but I thought I’d tease you a little first.”  


Jim jabbed Leonard in the ribs and he jumped.  


“Jim, I would appreciate if you would not attack Leonard as his sudden movements cause me a great deal of physical discomfort.”  


“Sorry Spock,” the pair of them chorused simultaneously.  


The three of them began to settle down and soon they had all drifted off to sleep, intertwined together for the next few hours before their last shift before shore leave. Leonard, although his tranquility had been disturbed by his boyfriends, was glad they were there- he always slept better with them by his side with the feeling of their skin against his and the sound of their heartbeats resonating through him.


	2. Jim

Jim smiled as he sat across from his boyfriend over lunch who was loudly ranting about his shift in sickbay with his head on the table. 

“He had a paper cut. I swear to God Jim it was the tiniest cut I’ve ever seen.”

“Okay, Bones I know, I can issue an announcement if you really want.”

“Really?” Leonard looked up at Jim. 

“Yeah, if it’s stressing you out this much.” Jim took a bite of his lunch and reached out to hold his boyfriend’s hand with his free hand. “I can say that you need to have enough time to do research and checkups and medical stuff like that.”

“Oh my God that sounds great kid.” 

“Yeah, I’ll get it sorted when we get back.” 

“You’re a life saver.” 

“I know, I’m great.” 

“Leonard, have you been massaging the Captain’s ego while I’ve been gone?” Spock raised an eyebrow as he slid into the seat next to Jim.

“Not on purpose, I promise,” Leonard grumbled.

“You can keep going anytime you like.” Jim smiled and sat back in his seat. 

“Yeah, we’re not gonna do that.” 

“Have the two of you packed all of the essential items we will need for our trip to the surface?” Spock asked.

“Yep, I’m all done.” Jim smirked triumphantly.

“No you are not.” Leonard snorted, “you’ve basically only got 3 pairs of underwear and a pair of swimming trunks in there.”

“What? Spock said it was gonna be hot.”

“Affirmative.”

“Yes, but I’m sure that most of the natives and the other crew members would appreciate it if you covered up a little more.” Leonard patted Jim’s hand.

“You mean that you two would rather you were the only ones to see my damn fine legs and abs and arms and-“

“Jim stop.”

“Admit it Bones, you want to be the only one to see me like that.”

“Jim I-“ Leonard tapered off.

“Jim, I believe what Leonard is trying to say is that he is getting rather flustered at this present moment in time at the thought of you mostly naked.” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Spock!”

“Am I wrong doctor?”

“Goddamn you two.” Leonard got up, “I’m going to our quarters.” He left the messhall and his boyfriends sat at the table. 

“Did we offend him?” Spock frowned.

“Nope.” Jim stood up and gestured for Spock to the same, “We turned him on. Let’s go.”

 

“Bones?”

“Jeez kid you can’t say shit like that to me in public, you know how I get.” Leonard spoke, rounding the corner in their quarters as his boyfriends entered. “And you,” he pointed at Spock, “you need to stop.”

“Are you referring to me calling you Doctor?”

“Yes, I am. You know what it is does to me.”

“Are you referring to the time in which I called you doctor during intercourse and you expressed very deep arousal.”

He sighed, “Yes Spock, yes I am.”

“Would you like me to not call you doctor again?”

“Dear god no.” Leonard blurted out too quickly and Jim smirked, “I mean, not in public but when we’re…”

Jim laughed.

“Shut it kid, you can talk.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Jim, I believe Leonard is referring to the time in which Leonard tied you up and you begged for us to punish you like the little whore that you are.” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I’m not ashamed of that.” Jim smirked. 

“You’re way to comfortable with your sexuality for your own good.” Leonard grumbled. 

“Maybe you’re just not comfortable enough with yours.” Jim smiled. He stepped up to Leonard and planted a kiss on his lips and moved down to his neck. 

“Get off kid, we don’t have time for this.” Leonard pushed at Jim’s head, “the shuttle to the surface leaves in 2 hours.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I love you but get off, later.” Leonard pulled Jim up to kiss him on the lips before turning away from him and giving Spock a quick kiss. “We need to pack more clothes for Jim.”

“You guys are crazy I’m gonna be fine, I’ll boil with more clothes you said so yourselves.”

“Just trust us kid.” 

“Fine.” Jim grumbled as he followed his boyfriends into their bedroom, “Just pick sexy things, okay.”


	3. Spock

“Spock, I’m boiling to death.”

“Jim, it is very unlikely that you will die from the heat, you may pass out but that too is statically improbable. However, I did warn you that this would happen.”

“Did you just say I told you so?” Leonard laughed, slinging his arm around Jim’s shoulder who shrugged him off quickly. 

“It’s too hot for cuddles Bones leave me alone, I need a radius of at least a meter at all times.”

Spock looked down at the ground and space between him and Jim and took a calculated step backwards. 

“Spock’s right he did tell you.”

“We could go back up to ship if the temperature and the sun is too much for you, we could call for Chekov to beam us aboard.”

“No way. Call for a shuttle if anything, I am not going in the goddamn death trap unless it’s an emergency.” Leonard grumbled.

“We don’t need a shuttle or a transporter or anything we need to get in the sea.” Jim grinned and pulled off all of his clothes and pulled his swimming trunks on. 

“Woah, kid okay,” Leonard smiled, as he began to change as well, “Someone’s eager.”

Soon they were all in their swimming trunks and Jim was leading the way out of the room in which they were staying and down to the beach. Once they reached the sand Jim started running headlong towards the sea, screaming loudly. Spock frowned and Leonard laughed, “the sand’s hot.” 

Spock took hold of Leonard’s hand as they walked down the beach towards Jim who was already submerged up to the neck in the water. Spock looked over at Leonard as they walked and held onto his hand tighter.

“You alright there hobgoblin?”

“I am functioning properly Leonard. Why do you ask?”

“You’re just being more affectionate than usual.”

“Are you making a complaint about the level of affection I am expressing towards you at this present moment?” Spock frowned slightly.

“No, of course not.” Leonard laced their fingers and Spock sighed quietly. 

“Leonard you are aware of the sensitivity of-“

“Of course I am Spock.” 

They reached the water and began to wade in slowly.

“Leonard, I do not see the appeal of this activity.”

“It’s for fun Spock.” 

Spock nodded slowly and continue to wade until they had reached Jim. “Are you enjoying yourself Jim?”

“Yes very much so babe.” Jim swam forward and hooked his legs around Spock’s hips, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Spock raised his eyebrow, “Babe?”

“I thought I’d try it.”

“Was your experiment successful?”

“Depends, do you like it?” Jim smiled and pressed a kiss to Spock’s jaw.

“I am not opposed to this as a new term of endearment.”

“Okay then babe.” Jim smiled and then beckoned to Leonard who came to stand closer behind him so that Jim was sandwiched between his boyfriend. “So should I call you honey or sweetheart?”

“Don’t you dare even try that.” Leonard grumbled. 

Spock raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t you start hobgoblin. “ Leonard flicked Spock’s side before Spock batted his hand away and placed his hand on Leonard’s hip. 

“Aren’t we just adorable.” Jim laughs and Leonard sighed, letting his head drop down on his shoulder. 

“You need to stop.”

“Shut up, you love it Bones.”

“I am presuming that you have cooled down considerably as you have lifted your 1m radius.” Spock ran the hand that wasn’t holding Leonard’s hip up Jim’s thigh.

“I’ve cooled down enough for you two.”

“That’s cause you’re a touchy feely little bastard who can’t keep his hands to himself for more than 5 minutes.” Leonard laughed. 

“I am not going to deny that.” Jim pulled himself closer to Spock and Leonard followed instinctually behind him. “In fact, maybe tonight we can explore Leonard’s sexuality a bit more.”

“Kid, you’ll boil to death if we do anything.”

“Actually I found the room’s temperature controls and turned it way down to just the perfect temperature for us.”

“Of course you did.”

“In that case, I would be more than happy to engage in sexual activity in order to satisfy the doctor’s needs.” Spock raised one eyebrow.

“Spock we talked about this.”

“I am aware. And I believe you encouraged my use of your title in private places.”

“Goddamn you.”

“So you’re up for some fun tonight then?” Jim winked and Leonard sighed.

“Sure kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> ~mizzalamizz


End file.
